


[Podfic] To Shake The Pride Of Angels

by oohshinyfangirl



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Kurt and Blaine have never met. Until they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] To Shake The Pride Of Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Shake The Pride Of Angels](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/103328) by the-cimmerians. 



> Author’s Endnotes:  
> The title is from the lovely poem ‘Difference’ by Stephen Vincent Benet.  
> This was an experiment. I really wanted to try writing an adult romance (‘adult’ in the sense of ‘grown-up’, not adult in the sense of porn, because duh of course porn). Romance isn’t traditionally my métier (although goodness knows schmoop and fluff are), so it seemed like a good, if ambitious, stretch for me.  
> I’ve also wanted to write about Kurt, the queer community, and effemiphobia for a long time—the problem being (in fiction, anyway), trying to avoid being preachy, and not allowing it to turn into an essay. I’m not entirely sure I successfully avoided these pitfalls, but I tried to, and I am extremely grateful to the gentlemen of my acquaintance who shared their experiences with me, then took the time to read this and give me their feedback, because their input was invaluable. This story is dedicated to them.  
> And finally, I got anon prompts for Professor!Blaine and Adult!Virgin!Blaine, and decided to try to combine all that at once. Because I am just that impetuous and foolhardy.  
> I hope the end result was enjoyable. Thank you so much for reading!

**Title:** [To Shake The Pride of Angels](http://the-cimmerians.tumblr.com/post/29716810378/pornspam-klaine-nc-17-to-shake-the-pride-of)  
**File Length:** 1:47:32  
**Download:** [MP3|123.07MB](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8xy9dr02gix93dw/To+Shake+The+Pride+Of+Angels.mp3)  
**Crossposted:** [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com), [personal lj](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com)  


**Author's Note:**

> I love recording this author's work - the writing is beautiful and the characters are realistically drawn. Sexy, funny and angsty - everything I love about fanfic.


End file.
